Oh My!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: sebuah foto dan selembar surat membuat Camus cukup panik. dibalik semua permainan yang disediakan, ada hal lain yang menunggunya. birthday fic for Camus!


**Oh My..!**

Adakah yang ingat ultah goldies kita yang ganteng ini? Tanggal 7 februari lho, minna! Bisa ditebak? Nah, selagi ditebak, baca dulu ficnya!

Warning: Fic gaje, abal... Err, pokoknya warning biasa deh XP

OC inside!

Enjoy

.

.

Pagi yang normal, seperti biasanya. Camus juga baru bangun.. ketika menemukan selembar kertas tepat menutupi wajahnya.

_Datanglah ke papacy hall. Secepatnya._

Setelah dilihat, Camus agak heran. _'Ini tulisan tangan Henna.'_

Setelah berbenah, dia mulai berjalan ke papacy hall. Saat di kuil pisces, biasanya dia mendapati sang saint cewok (?) itu menyirami mawarnya, tapi kali ini dia entah dimana.

Sesampai di tujuan, semua goldies berkumpul. Beberapa orang selain goldies juga disana. Wajah cemas terukir jelas. Camus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengisyaratkan dia ingin tahu apa maksud panggilan tadi.

"Kami menemukan foto ini tadi pagi. Tepat di depan tahta Pope." Milo menyodorkan sebuah foto.

Foto itu sukses merubah wajah Camus yang semulanya datar menjadi terkejut bukan main. Di foto itu, Hyoga tampaknya diikat dan disekap di area gua.

"Bersamaan dengan surat ini juga, Camus-san." Henna menyodorkan selembar surat.

Ditulis dengan tinta merah tebal dan juga agak berantakan.

_Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat muridmu? Terkejut atau tak peduli? Jemputlah dia, kau bebas membawa SATU teman bersamamu. Jangan lihat terlalu dalam dan jagalah pandangan kedepan. Salah dalam permainan, skak mat menghampiri kalian._

"Aku tahu dimana tempat itu. Saat aku masih di pure island, aku pernah diberi misi ke Kanon island. Aku pernah masuk ke gua itu sebelumnya." Jelas Henna.

Camus masih menatap foto itu dengan tak percaya. "Siapa yang berani.." desisnya.

"Guilty." Gumam Shaka. "Tadi pagi Ikki juga sempat datang. Dia bilang Seiya dan Shiryu menghilang. Dan dia juga merasakan cosmo masternya entah dimana."

"Tapi Guilty sudah mati, Shaka." Ujar Kanon.

"Tapi jikalau ada yang menjadi dalang, bisa saja sosok itu hidup." Ujar Mu.

Camus kembali membaca surat itu. Benci sekali ketika dia ditanya apakah dia terkejut atau tak peduli. Tentu dia terkejut. Itu muridnya.

"Henna, kau bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya Camus.

Henna mengangguk. "Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, bisa kalian pantau kami di Kanon island? Kudengar dari Ikki-san, Guilty itu sosok yang lumayan bahaya."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Henna memegang pundak Camus dan dalam sedetik, mereka sudah berteleportasi ke tujuan. Sementara sisanya masih berdiri di Papacy hall dengan sesosok orang yang tak terlihat diantara mereka.

"sesuai rencana..."

* * *

Sesampai di pulau, mereka mulai mencari gua itu. Gua yang dituju akhirnya dicapai. Dan benar saja ada jejak darah. Tetesan itu mengarah kedalam gua. Camus baru hendak berjalan masuk ketika Henna menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Camus.

Henna tak menjawab tapi dia mengarahkan tangannya ke sebongkah batu besar. Diluar dugaan Camus, Henna meledakkan batu itu dengan cosmonya. Hening setelah itu.

"Kau dengar itu, Camus-san?"

"Dengar apa? Tak ada suara sama sekali."

"Tepat. Tak ada suara.. Bahkan tak ada gema.."

Camus terdiam. "Kalau ini gua, harusnya gema akan terdengar setelah ledakan keras tadi."

Henna mengangguk. "Dan lihat gambar tadi. Hyoga-san tak berdarah sama sekali, tapi disini kenapa ada darah?"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, gua itu menghilang total. Didepannya ada jurang dengan batu kerucut yang cukup tajam menembus tubuh orang. Camus dan Henna mundur perlahan.

"Ini mah udah keterlaluan.." bisik Henna sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang tadi kau bilang?" Camus menoleh ke Henna.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ayo lanjut mencari. Usahakan untuk melihat apa ada yang mengikuti kita."

Keduanya kembali berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah gua lain. Ketika masuk, Camus mengambil batu yang agak lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya. Ketika dilempar agak kuat, gemanya terdengar.

"sepertinya aman." Gumam Camus. "Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa aneh?"

Henna menunjuk ke dalam gua. "Gua semakin ke dalam semakin gelap. Tetapi kenapa makin kedalam, terangnya sama seperti di depan?"

Camus memicingkan matanya. "Jebakan lain."

Lagi-lagi gua itu menghilang. Kali ini memperlihatkan semak dengan duri yang lebih panjang dari sejengkal tangan orang dewasa.

Entah kenapa kedutan muncul di dahi Henna. "ini.. serius.."

Camus makin heran menengok reaksi Henna. _'Biasanya kalau ginian dia santai saja. ini tumben dia bereaksi..'_ batin Camus.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Ada satu gua lagi. Dan sepertinya itu gua yang terakhir. Ketika masuk, gema ada dan semakin kedalam semakin gelap. Tapi yang membuat agak curiga.

"Terlalu mudah.." gumam keduanya.

Kebetulan sepasang kupu-kupu masuk ke gua itu. Tidak jauh dari posisi Camus dan Henna, ketika kupu-kupu itu terbang makin kedalam, entah kenapa kedua makhluk itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Itu dia.." gumam Camus yang kini membakar cosmonya. "Aurora Execution!"

Hawa dingin menjalar di gua itu. Tak lama, tampaklah seperti garis garis yang membeku akibat jurus Camus. Cosmo dingin Camus menghentikan atom cosmo pemotong itu untuk bergerak.

"Nah, setelah masalah ini sudah selesai, ayo berjalan." Sahut Henna.

Keduanya berjalan cukup kedalam dan akhirnya menemukan suatu tempat yang entah kenapa bercahaya. Ternyata lautan lava yang amat dalam. Camus agak terkejut. Tapi Henna malahan terlihat sangat tenang.

"Ini ilusi."

Camus terlihat heran. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku memang melihat lautan lava tapi aku tak merasakan panas." Jelas Henna.

"Kau tak merasakan panas? Aku saja disini sudah berkeringat saking panasnya." Kata Camus.

"Aku memang agak lain, Camus-san. Mataku memang bisa dimanipulasi tapi kalau tubuhku tak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, maka itu ilusi." Jelas Henna.

'_tapi bukannya panas, aku kok bisa merasakan bau aneh ya?'_ batin Henna.

Camus mulai mengerti. "Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Henna mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Jangan melihat terlalu dalam dan jaga pandangan kedepan. Salah dalam permainan, skak mat menghampiri kita." Henna mengulang isi surat itu.

"dari tadi guanya serasa tidak berbelok sama sekali. Hanya lurus. Berarti disini pun kita hanya perlu berjalan lurus." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Lavanya, Henna.."

"Jangan melihat terlalu dalam. Mungkin maksudnya jangan memikirkan ilusi atau tipuan lain terlalu banyak. Cukup fokus kedepan."

Henna menarik nafas dan berjalan lurus kedepan. Hebatnya, Henna seperti melayang di udara. Camus menelan ludahnya dengan agak ragu kemudian mengikuti langkah Henna. Hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya.

Tapi Camus agak lengah dan tak sengaja melangkah ke arah lain. Hampir saja dia terjatuh kalau Henna tak menangkapnya.

"Hati-hati, Camus-san. Salah dalam permainan, skak mat menghampiri. Kita melangkah dengan keliru, bisa saja kematian menghampiri."

Camus mengangguk dan kembali berjalan lebih berhati-hati. Setelah sampai di sisi lain, seluruh lautan lava itu menghilang. Tapi yang muncul malah kawah penuh dengan racun dan juga sebuah jalan lurus yang tadi dijalani mereka.

"Sumpah.. Mereka.. Itu.."

Camus lagi-lagi mendengar geraman Henna. "Henna, kamu kenapa sih?"

"Err, kesal aja. Kalau bikin perangkap jangan rumit sama bahaya gini juga. Kesel dah!" geram Henna.

Camus agak sweatdrop. "Kalau terlalu mudah, yah lebih mending mereka gak usah bikin ginian." Sahut Camus.

"Ah.. I-Iya ya.." Henna agak kelabakan. _'duh jangan sampai...'_ batinnya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar yaitu jalan masuk tadi. Tak ada Hyoga disana. Itu membuat Camus makin bingung.

"Sial.. Dimana Hyoga?" Camus jadi kesal.

"Disini, Camus-sensei.." Hyoga muncul dari sisi gelap ruangan itu.

Camus akhirnya merasa lega dan menghampiri Hyoga. "Astaga, kau kenapa bisa diculik? Mana Guilty?"

"Aku mengalahkannya. Ayo kita keluar." Ajak Hyoga.

Begitu mereka mau keluar, Henna menghadangnya. "Kalau Guilty memang kau kalahkan, mana tubuhnya?" desis Henna.

Camus agak terkejut melihat ekspresi Henna yang mulai dingin, seperti dia meminta sisi gandanya untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Dia menculikku dengan bentuk roh. Yah begitu kukalahkan, dia menghilang. Kita pergi yuk sekarang." Ajak Hyoga.

"Bajumu Hyoga-san.. kenapa kau pakai baju itu?" tanya Henna.

Camus makin gak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Henna. Tapi terlebih lagi, dia juga tak mengerti kenapa Hyoga sangat tenang menghadapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Henna.

"Di foto itu, kau memakai baju tidurmu jadi kami semua menduga kau diculik saat tidur. Sekarang kau memakai baju biasamu."

"Aku tak tahu kenapa. Begitu aku bangun aku sudah memakai baju ini. Henna.. Jangan bilang kalau kau curiga."

"Jadi maksud Hyoga-san aku ini sekarang kenapa? Tentu saja aku curiga."

"Curiga akulah si Guilty? Tolonglah. Atau kaulah sebenarnya si Guilty."

Camus terbelalak menatap pernyataan muridnya. "Hyoga, apa maksudmu?" tanya Camus terkejut.

"Lihat saja, Guilty memasang perangkap. Tapi kalian masih bisa sampai kemari. Henna mungkin tahu semua jawaban teka-teki itu karena dia sendiri yang memasangnya."

Camus memandang Henna yang tengah tersenyum sinis. "Aku? Jangan salah sangka. Teka-teki itu terlalu mudah. Atau jangan-jangan.. Guilty memang disini. Diantara kita.. iyakan?"

"Camus." Keduanya menatap Camus dengan tatapan tajam.

Camus mundur beberapa langkah. "Hei! Jangan bicara yang omong kosong! Aku ini Camus bukan Guilty!"

"Apa buktinya?"

Kedua saint mudah itu makin memojokkan Camus. Camus mencoba mencari alasan lain. Apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari Guilty. Tapi kalau dipikir, tak ada alasan yang muncul. Dia kembali terpojok.. sampai

_*CEPPRRROOOT!*_

Seorang dari belakang melumurinya dengan kue tart kecil. Orang itu tak lain dari Milo yang tengah menyengir senang dan puas.

"Mi-Milo?! Tapi.."

Ketika Camus menatap ke arah Henna dan Hyoga, keduanya juga sudah tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha! Otanjoubi Omedetou! Camus masuk perangkap kami ternyata!"

Henna dan Hyoga akhirnya tertawa terbahak bahak karena melihat ekspresi Camus ketakutan yang tadi. Siapa sangka Camus bisa seperti itu? Untunglah mereka sudah memikirkan ini dengan cermat dan memasang kamera di berbagai sisi.

Camus masih mematung terkejut sampai sisa Goldies dan bronzies datang juga. Mereka membawa kue besar dengan 3 tingkat dan dilapisi krim warna hijau tua. Ada lilin yang menunjukkan umurnya. 25 tahun.

(A/N: latar waktu yang saya pakai setahun setelah Holy War. Yah meskipun Camus meninggal, anggap aja dia 24 tahun saat itu (meski seharusnya 21 thn). Hasilnya 25 tahun dunk! #dihajar massa)

"Mi-Minna..." Camus masih tampak terkejut.

"Nee, tiup lilinnya, Mus!" seru Shura sambil menghidupkan lilinnya.

"Bikin permintaan! Minta biar kita dikasih sejuta per orang!" Deathmask mulai ngaco.

"Potong kue yang terbesar buatku ya!" Alde ikutan ngelantur.

Camus tersenyum tipis.. Ah salah! Maksud saya, dia tersenyum lebar. Pemandangan yang SANGAT TERAMAT langka. Ditiup pelan lilin itu dan tepuk tangan riuh menyusul.

Kue pertama untuk muridnya, kedua untuk Henna yang sudah ngatur semua ini, ketiga Milo si sahabatnya, dan sisanya juga dibagikan.

"Asli deh seru banget tadi!" seru Seiya. "Videonya udah disimpan kan?"

Shiryu mengacungkan sebuah flashdisk dengan senyum puas.

"Haha! Gitu dong! Nanti nonton sama yuk!" ajak Ikki.

Camus juga menikmati segala rencana usil ini. Biasanya ulang tahunnya di sanctuary saja, kali ini di Kanon island. Bahkan dia sendiri tak percaya dia tadi hampir berteriak ketakutan.

Siapa juga yang gak ketakutan kalau uda dituduhi lalu dikasih tatapan serem gituan. Bahkan si Hades aja pun kemungkinan ngacir sampai entah kemana (?).

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" seru Henna. "TADI SIAPA YANG BIKIN JURANG, SEMAK BERDURI SAMA KAWAH RACUN?!" bentaknya marah.

"Saga dan Aiolos tuh." jawab Shun.

Ternyata keduanya sudah mau ngacir duluan. Untung langsung ditangkap Henna.

"Kalian gila ya?! Kalo kami sempat lalai, kami bisa mati, IDIOOOT!" Henna akhirnya melepaskan kegeramannya yang daritadi ditumpuk lama-lama jadi gunung Sinabung (?)

"Ta-Tapi kalian kan gak mati!" Saga mencoba membela. Tapi itu malah makin mengundang kemarahan Henna.

"Jawaban yang salah, Saga!" Aiolos makin panik.. Sampai Camus mulai angkat bicara.

"Oya, meskipun kalian melakukan ini untuk ultahku, bukan berarti kalian akan lolos dari amarahku."

Camus tersenyum tipis dan mulai menuangkan aura dinginnya ke segala arah. Sukses membuat goldies dan bronzies ketakutan setengah mati, setengah hidup, setengah ditengah (?!)

"Ca-CAMUS AMPPUUUNN!" jerit mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Camus. Camus menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Henna yang sudah mendeath glare Camus dengan teramat dingin dan tajam menusuk.

"Kalau masih mau ngancam kami setelah persiapan rumit ini.. Tengoklah nanti bagaimana nasibmu, Camus-san."

Nada dingin yang bahkan tak bisa ditandingi siapapun sukses jleb ke Camus. sukses membuat lainnya menjadi hitam putih (?) karena melihat aura menyeramkan itu.

"Ba-Baik.. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

OWARI!

* * *

Yah, karena tiba-tiba, akhirnya asal bikin fic dengan speed yang super ngebut! Akhirnya lahir fic Oh My.. gak tau kenapa milih judul itu, tapi YWD lah (?)

Juga maaf ya kalo Ketrin gak sempet masukin OC author lain. Tadi gak sempet mikir jadi langsung main ngebut. Juga maaf kalo teka-teki yang diatas rada ngaco, termasuk dengan lokasi, umur Camus, dll deh :D

Hayo, yang baik hati review donk! Anonymous reader juga bisa kasih review kok #ditampol!


End file.
